The Price is Right
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Gu Jun Pyo is quickly learning there are some things money can't buy.


**A/ N: After watching the Korean and Japanese versions of the drama **_**Boys Over Flowers **_**a.k.a **_**Hana Yori Dango **_**I decided to try out a fan fiction. I have plans for other stories for both the Japanese and Korean versions, so I'd appreciate any feedback on how I can improve.**

**Thanks to mew-tsubaki for betaing**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

"_Is there anything money can't buy?"_

Gu Jun Pyo realizes how stupid the question is as he sits in the backseat of a Cadillac that is driving too slowly. Woo Bin is in the seat beside him trying to calm him down, but Jun Pyo isn't angry; he's terrified, and no amount of money could make him this scared.

"This is F4's first baby." Woo Bin tries to be reassuring, but it just makes Jun Pyo agitated. "Don't you think we'll make sure everything goes perfect? There's no one else in that wing, Ji Hoo is doing the delivery, I got my men to clear the streets, and Yi Jung and Ga Eul have been with her the whole time. Stop worrying. We'll make it in time, and everything will go fine."

Jun Pyo ignores Woo Bin's reassurances because he's wrong. This is not F4's baby; this is Jun Pyo and Jan Di's baby – their son.

"Go faster!" It comes out as a snarl, but the driver doesn't dare press the gas any harder. The car is already pushing 160 kilometers, and even with clear streets it's impractical to go any faster driving through a commercial district.

"Whoa, man." Woo Bin's hand claps on his shoulder, but his broken English does not have the instant effect of tension breaking that it usually does. "We'll be there in two minutes…two minutes." Woo Bin puts up his thumb and forefinger as if to show how short of time that is, but even two seconds is too long for Gu Jun Pyo. He wants to – needs to – be in that hospital room.

Another thing money can't buy – time…or the ability to instantly teleport anywhere in the world. It doesn't matter that Jun Pyo is willing to spend every last won to get to the hospital two minutes sooner. He promises himself that the next delivery is going to be at the mansion no matter how much Jan Di argues with him.

"We should have flown!" He slams his fist on the leather interior.

"And landed on the non-existent helicopter pad on top of the hospital," Woo Bin adds.

"Remind me to have one of those built."

He's not joking; Woo Bin laughs at him anyway. Frankly, Gu Jun Pyo doesn't appreciate it.

When, one hundred and twenty-three seconds later, the car comes to a stop in front of the hospital, Jun Pyo is ready to burst. Instead, he starts the race to his wife with Woo Bin in pursuit.

He doesn't stop until he hears the screams coming from inside the room.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" It's a yell he hasn't heard in quite a while. "I'm going to kill you! You did this to me! Just wait! I'll kill you!"

"She doesn't mean it." Ga Eul stands behind him, a smile twitching on her face.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yi Jung faces Jun Pyo.

"Who knows?" Woo Bin agrees, "Maybe we'll get to see Jan Di's spin kick after all these years."

Jun Pyo starts to round on his friends, but the cry of a baby stops him, and he pushes open the door in time to see a baby covered in blood with lungs of iron.

Jun Pyo swears the baby looks at him and, for a moment, he forgets about his wife, and he thinks that he's found it – the one person he loves as much as the woman who holds his heart. It's a thought that makes him feel giddy, so giddy that he smiles even as his wife yells at him.

"You're a dead man, Gu Jun Pyo!"

"He's really beautiful." Jun Pyo whispers it to himself, but both Ji Hoo and Jan Di hear it and, while Jan Di gapes, Ji Hoo just smiles.

Jun Pyo doesn't care; he's found something else money can't buy – love, true love. He realizes it standing in the hospital room with the two people he loves most in the world – Jan Di and his newborn son. He knows the other members of F4 will laugh at him, but it makes no difference. He's a father now, and he'll be a father who keeps his promises so that one day he can watch the stars with his son.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think **

**-Smile Life Away**


End file.
